Nuestra historia
by eLena.95
Summary: Tu ex murió al poco de cortar, aún le quieres ¿podrás superarlo? Tu amiga ya no está con el chico de verdad ha querido, quiere olvidarle, pero no dejar de verle, ahora se ha mudado y ella no para de pensar en el, aun teniendo novio ¿podrás ayudarla


Éste es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y disfruten leyéndolo... comenten.

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, tann sólo las historias que hago con sus personajes...

**Nuestra historia**

_**Cap.1 Recuerdos**_

Abrió los ojos, una luz le impedía dormir, ya había amanecido y el sol le daba se lleno en el rostro. Se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de cristal de la que provenían los rayos del sol que la habían despertado, éste resplandecía, por fin habría terminado el invierno, pensó, pero al abrir la puerta corrediza y cerrarla tras de sí descubrió que no estaba en lo cierto, tal vez el sol brillaba mucho, pero hacía aire frío. Se le erizó la piel al descubrir que la barandilla en la que acababa de apoyar las manos estaba helada, al ser de hierro siempre lo estaba, pero la notaba más fría aún ya que la única ropa que llevaba era un camisón de tirantes que le quedaba entre los muslos y el aire helado no ayudaba mucho. Sintió como unos brazos le cogían de la cintura, y alguien le susurró al oído:

-¿No tienes frío? -esas palabras la hicieron erizarse, no por las palabras en sí, porque se lo había dicho tan cerca del oído que le hizo cosquillas su aliento en la oreja-.

-No… ahora no… -dijo la chica justo antes de girarse y rodearle el cuello con los brazos-.

Sasuke sonrió mientras se mordía el labio inferior y miraba los dulces y carnosos labios de su novia, ésta olvidó el frío y sólo sintió que quería besarle, se acercó; entreabrió los labios, cerró los ojos y, entonces él la cogió en brazos y la metió en la caliente y acogedora habitación, la dejó suavemente en la cama, se dirigió a la puerta corrediza y la cerró para que no entrase el aire frío. Mientras el chico se le acercaba Sakura no podía evitar echarle un vistazo a su pijama, el cual tan solo constaba de unos pantalones anchos y largos; dejando al descubierto sus pectorales, la chica se metió otra vez dentro de las suaves y calientes sábanas, el sonrió al notar su silueta acurrucada entre las sabanas, el salir a la terracilla que tenían en la habitación la había enfriado y él estaba dispuesto a calentarla…

Al meterse a la cama y tenerla entre sus brazos otra vez, le hizo sentirse excitado al ver la mano de la chica acariciarle la cara y notar como le susurraba algo al oído:

-¿Has dormido bien esta noche? -dijo sintiéndose bastante cursi por haber dicho eso-.

-Si, pero ¿sabes cómo habría dormido mejor…? -dijo con un tremendo tono de perversión, que ella entendió como "habría dormido mejor si me hubieras dejado hacerte mía"-.

-¿Cómo? -dijo fingiendo no saber la respuesta-.

Sasuke, sintió la necesidad de responderle haciendo lo que la noche pasada no le dejó hacer, pero no quería presionarla, así que empezó por unos suaves besos en el cuello, ella al notarlo deslizarse por su cuello cerró los ojos, entreabrió los labios, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndole que siguiera con sus caricias; éste siguió besándole por el cuello terminando en sus hombros. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y abrió los ojos para perderse en la mirada de su novio, ambos se acercaron y se besaron, Sasuke deslizó la mano por su espalda hasta acabar en su cabello, en ése momento se escuchó el rugir de unas tripas, no habían desayunado aún… entonces se separaron finalizando el beso.

-¿Vamos a desayunar? -dijo ella levantándose de la cama y poniéndose la bata de casa-.

Sasuke se puso lo que ayer llevaba puesto, ya que no había más ropa suya en la casa. Fueron a la cocina y se encontraron a Ino preparando el desayuno y la mesa puesta para dos…

-¡Ah…! al final te quedaste a dormir… -dijo Ino girándose para ver a la parejita-.

-Claro, si te lo dije… -dijo Sakura extrañada-.

-¡Cierto! No me acordé…

-No te molestes… si ya me iba… -dijo éste creyendo que era una indirecta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-.

-No seas bobo y quédate -dijo Ino evitándole el paso poniéndose en medio de la puerta y empujándole suavemente hasta una silla-.

Sakura termino de poner los cubiertos que faltaban mientras Ino hacía más tostadas para el desayuno.

Tras un rato de incómodo silencio Sakura decidió hablar…

-¿Recuerdas que no sabía si apuntarme al aeróbic?

-Si… ¿te decidiste ya? -dijo Ino antes de morder su tostada-.

-Ahá, me voy a apuntar…

-Y eso… la última vez que hablamos de eso sólo veías pegas…

-Ya, y aún le veo; lo más seguro es que no conozca a nadie, si algunos de vosotros se apuntara… así ya tendríamos algo que hacer los martes y viernes sobre las seis… o así… ¿Qué me decís?

-Yo me apunto… total no tengo nada que hacer por las tardes, a esa hora ya habré vuelto de trabajar… y así entreno a éste -dijo Sasuke subiendo el brazo derecho apretando el puño y doblando el codo para que se le marcaran los músculos- y éste otro -hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo-.

-Bueeno… -dijo Sakura mirando de reojo a su novio, el cual seguía exhibiendo sus músculos- ¿y tu que dices?, ¿te apuntas?...

-Pues… -Sakura le miró con cara de pocos amigos, no podía decirle no- claro, ¿por qué no?

-Bueno, ya son casi las nueve, me tengo que ir… -dijo éste levantándose de la mesa-.

Ino empezó a recoger la mesa mientras Sasuke se despedía de Sakura; sus despedidas siempre eran bastante largas…

-Mañana mismo iremos a apuntarnos… -dijo Sakura ayudando a recoger la mesa a Ino-.

-Lo dudo… mañana esta cerrado…

-Pues pasado mañana…

-Bueeno… ¿y no tienes nada que decirme…?

-¿Yo? ¿El qué?

-No se, no se…

-¿?

-¿Habéis dormido bien ésta noche? -dijo Ino con cara de pícara-.

-¡Ah! eso… bien…

-Entonces… nada de nada…

-¿?

-Como dices que habéis dormido bien, eso significa que habéis dormido... y no habéis…-hizo un gesto con la mano que Sakura comprendió como "… y no lo habéis hecho"-.

-¡Ah! no… que mal pensada…

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué otro motivo se habría quedado a dormir?

-…

-Que ya no eres una niña… ya tienes veinte, ya tienes edad… de… procrear… y eso…

-Ya…

-¿Que pasa? ¿Que no llevaba condones y no tenemos por casa la píldora del día de después?

-Pues…

-Si, ya lo sé… pero ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? Sin estar segura de dar el paso…

-…

-No te preocupes… que si no tenemos por casa la píldora del día de después yo te la compro… que te digo yo que no te vas a dejar los estudios tan pronto, y menos por un embarazo no deseado…

-De verdad… mírate parece que entiendes del tema… pero… -"no tienes novio" Sakura no termino de decir la frase; ya que recordó lo que le cuesta a su amiga olvidar a su ex…-.

-¿No has oído hablar eso de que "de los errores se aprende"? pues ahí lo tienes… por eso se tanto del tema, según tu… claro.

-Bueno… hoy habíamos quedado para comer fuera, ¿no? -dijo Sakura cambiando de tema-.

-Si… en ése sitio nuevo que abrió hace poco… ¿no?

-Sip.

-¿A qué hora quedamos al final?

-Sobre las dos o así…

-Ah… por cierto… al final no me lo has dicho…

-¿El qué? -dijo Sakura olvidando por completo de lo que empezaron a hablar-.

-Que si lo habéis hecho o no.

-No…

-¡Lo sabía!

-¿Entonces para que preguntas?

-No se… por incordiar…

-¡¡Que capulla que eres!!

-¡¡¡Es que aprendí de la mejor!!! ¡Tu!

Se pasaron un buen rato corriendo por el piso una detrás de la otra, hasta que desistieron y se tumbaron cansadas en la cama deshecha de la habitación de Sakura…

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Ino recordando que habían quedado a las dos-.

-Las doce menos cuarto…

-¡¡Uau!! Se nos ha pasado toda la mañana y no hemos hecho casi nada…

-Ya que estoy voy a arreglar mi cuarto.

-Ok yo recogeré un poco la casa por ahí.

Ino se dirigió a la sala de estar… todo en orden, siguió por el pasillo, a su habitación… recogió la ropa que había desperdigada, fue a la cocina… toca fregar los platos… Mientras tanto Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, terminó de hacer la cama, guardó la ropa desperdigada en el armario, abrió la otra puerta del armario, el que estaba casi vacío, ya que ella sólo utilizaba un apartado, puesto que la habitación era de matrimonio y el armario, por tanto era bastante amplio. Miró en su interior, se encontraba la chaqueta de Sasuke, al parecer se la había dejado, la sacó y la colocó en la entrada, luego se la daría. Más o menos la casa estaba recogida…

-Bueno, ya está todo… -dijo Sakura al llegar a la sala de estar y echarse en un sofá-.

-Sip -dijo Ino echándose en el otro sofá-.

-¿Qué te vas a poner?

-No sé, supongo que unos vaqueros negros y algo arriba negro también…

-¿Para qué tanto negro? Llevas demasiado tiempo vistiendo de negro…

-No me pienso quitar el luto aún, si es eso lo que pretendes… tan sólo han pasado cuatro años…

-¿Y cuánto tiempo piensas estar de luto?...

-Pues…

-¡¡Toda la vida o qué!! No piensas que ya va siendo hora de superarlo, o qué; se ha ido, ¡¡no va a volver!! Estoy harta de verte deprimida, ¡¡pasa página!! ¿Acaso crees que el quiere que estés triste toda la vida por eso? ¿Qué no disfrutes en absoluto? ¡Que para conseguir que salgas de casa tenga que estar insistiéndote durante todo el puto día y aún así me digas que no! ¿Crees que el querría eso para ti?

-Yo…

-Lo siento pero estoy harta de que su muerte te quite la ilusión de todo… un momento, me están llamando -dijo Sakura mientras salía de la habitación-.

Tal vez tenía razón, nunca salía de casa, ella no para de insistirle en que salga de casa, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no quedaba con ellos, ya casi cinco años que no salía de casa a menos que hiciera falta comprar algo y poco más. Su amiga esta en lo cierto la muerte de su novio la había quitado la ilusión por todo, ya iba siendo hora de cambiar, tenía que lograr salir y divertirse más a menudo, también estaba dispuesta a cambiar un poco su vestuario, y disfrutar más de todo y todos.

-Era Sasuke, me ha dicho que me hecha de menos y que pasaría sobre la dos menos cuarto a por nosotras -dijo Sakura al tiempo que guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y se sentaba al lado de Ino en el sofá-.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son… la una y cinco.

-Bueno, pues si no te gusta lo que tenía pensado ponerme, elige tu lo que quieras que me ponga -Sakura asombrada se levanto y se fue a la habitación de Ino cogiendo a ésta por el brazo arrastrándola también-.

-Cierra los ojos y date la vuelta -dijo mientras abría el armario de su amiga- ¿estás segura de que quieres que te elija yo la ropa?

-Pues…

-Demasiado tarde, ya has dicho que la elija -dijo ésta haciendo callar a Ino-.

Después de un rato de oír perchas moverse de un lado para otro y cajones abrirse y cerrarse al fin pudo ver la ropa que le había elegido su amiga, se trataba de un conjunto formado por unos vaqueros negros, para que su amiga no se negara a ponérselo, una camiseta roja con un escote un poco pronunciado, de manga larga, un chaleco negro, y unos tacones negros. Sencillamente no podía negarse.

-¡¡No está nada mal!! ¿Y tú que te vas a poner? -Sakura salió de la habitación y regresó con unos vaqueros, una camiseta verde oscuro con letras en negro, una chaquetilla vaquera y unas sabrinas color negro- lástima que tengas novio…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque si no ligas con lo que te vas a poner será porque no vas a salir de casa…

-¡Anda ya! ¡¡Tu si que vas a ligar con lo que te he elegido!!

Las chicas se vistieron y al poco llamaron al timbre:

-¿Vamos? -dijo Sasuke apenas Sakura había atendido el telefonillo-.

-Si, claro, enseguida bajamos.

Sasuke se hizo a un lado para que pudieran salir del edificio, subieron al coche y se fueron al restaurante. Una vez allí, tomaron asiento en una mesa para cuatro que estaba pegada a una ventana; las chicas se sentaron una enfrente de la otra pegadas a la ventana y Sasuke se sentó al lado de Sakura.

-¿Qué tal les parece el restaurante? -preguntó Sasuke nada más sentarse-.

-Está muy bien… -contestó Sakura-.

-Si, ésta mesa tiene muy buenas vistas y los sofás estos son cómodos -dijo Ino-.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí está! - dijo Sasuke acercándose, al parecer, a un amigo suyo-.

-Sakura, ¿esto no será…?

-¿El qué? -Ino fulminó con mirada a su amiga y ésta tuvo que soltarlo- me sentía mal al quedar para comer con Sasuke y que tu no tuvieras a nadie al lado, así que le pedí que trajera a su amigo que me dijo que le gustabas, la diferencia es que antes estabas con Sai, y… ahora no…

-Vale… pero no te prometo nada…

-Bueno, os presento a Naruto, ella es mi novia, Sakura, ya te he hablado de ella, y también Ino.

-Mucho gusto -dijo el chico dando un beso en cada mejilla a Sakura- un placer… -dijo al oído de Ino mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla derecha seguido de otro en la izquierda; lo que le hizo a ésta quedarse un poco descolocada… y sonrojarse-.

Después de comer se fueron a jugar al billar:

-¡Chicos contra chicas! -dijo Sakura entusiasmada introduciendo una moneda en la ranura de la mesa de billar-.

-No… -dijo Sasuke con voz de niño suplicante; todos rieron, en especial Sakura que lo tenía justo delante- yo quiero ir contigo…

-Ya se, a cara o cruz -dijo Naruto sacando una moneda del bolsillo- si sale cara; chicos contra chicas, y si sale cruz… -cambió a un tono de pervertido- tu irás conmigo…-dijo mirando a Ino, la cual volvió a enrojecerse-.

Tiró la moneda al aire, la recogió le dio la vuelta y…

-Cruz…-dijo moviendo enérgicamente las cejas con una sonrisa en la boca seguido de morderse el labio inferior mientra miraba cómo Ino tiraba a Sakura lo que acababa de beber-.

-Perdón -dijo Ino inmediatamente-.

-No pasa nada… -dijo ésta al mirar su chaquetilla y camiseta empapadas-.

-Te acompaño al aseo -dijo cogiendo a su amiga empapada del brazo y llevándola por un pasillo que había detrás de la sala de billar-.

Sasuke aún con la boca abierta de ver la ropa de su novia tan pegada a su cuerpo que le marcaba el sujetador que llevaba, observaba cómo ésta se dirigía por el pasillo; y, sólo cuando éstas entraron al aseo pudo reaccionar:

-Ve poniendo las bolas en el triángulo, voy al coche un momento -dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta-.

Mientras tanto, en el aseo…

-¿Por qué me has mojado?

-Es que Naruto me miró de una manera… que…

-Te gusta, ¿eh?

-No es eso… bueeno… es sólo que no me lo esperaba…

-Te gusta

-No me gusta

-Te gusta

-No me gusta

-Te gusta

-No me gusta

-…no te gusta

-Me gusta

-¡Ha! ¡Lo dijiste! ¡Te gusta!

-Bueeno… no sé… es que es muy… pervertido… …bueno… ¿qué hacemos con tu ropa? Está toda empapada…

Toc toc

-Pasa -dijo Sakura-.

Al instante se asomó una mano que sostenía la chaqueta que ésa misma mañana Sasuke había olvidado y Sakura le había devuelto.

-Tápate con esto, hasta que lleguemos a casa y te cambies… -dijo una voz tras la puerta, que ambas deducieron que se trataba de Sasuke-.

-Vale gracias -dijo Ino antes de que Sakura pudiera decir nada-.

Ino cogió la chaqueta y cerró una vez que Sasuke apartó las manos de la puerta.

-Vaya, esto responde a mi pregunta, supongo…

-Sip -dijo ésta cogiendo la chaqueta y observándola aún sin creerse lo que Sasuke acababa de hacer-.

Sakura se metió a un aseo con la chaqueta en una mano, e Ino se apoyó en la pared esperando a su amiga.

-Entonces te gusta Naruto, ¿a que sí?

-Lo encuentro demasiado pervertido para mi gusto…

-Pero te gusta

-No exactamente… es guapo y eso pero no… me atrae de ésa forma

-Pero te gusta

-Lo que no me gusta es…

-Pero te gusta

-Es que se comporta muy…

-Pero te gusta

-Y además…

-Cógelo -dijo Sakura lanzándole por encima de la puerta su camiseta y su chaqueta-.

-¿Pero me estás escuchando? -dijo al atrapar al vuelo la ropa de su amiga-.

-Si… dices que Naruto te gusta…

-No, eso es lo que dices tú…

Ambas rieron. Ino colocó la ropa de su amiga debajo del grifo y le añadió jabón. Frotó la ropa hasta que saltasen las manchas y siguió enjuagando con abundante agua para terminar poniéndola debajo del chorro de aire caliente que le servía además para secarse las manos.

-¿Entonces no te gusta?

-Nos acabamos de conocer…

-¿Y?

-Pues que no tiene porqué gustarme a la primera…

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde siempre… no seas…

-¿Está ya la camiseta?

-Si, aunque la chaquetilla aún no se seca…

-Es igual pásame la camiseta.

-Ok, cógela -dijo Ino lanzándole le camiseta por encima de la puerta-.

Mientras tanto los chicos…

-¿Y bien?

-¿Eh?

-¿En qué piensas?

-Nada… es sólo que…

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Quién?

-Ella

-¿?

-No te hagas el tonto… ¿te gusta?

-¡Está buena!

-¡No seas burro!

-¿Por?

-No sé, no sé… la verdad, no sé porqué no me sorprende… tu no ves más que carne fresca… jamás miras más allá… ni siquiera has tenido una relación que halla durado más de dos semanas

-Ah, ¿no? y que me dices de… o de… y… vale, pero…

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que vas a cambiar?... ¿O que con ella es diferente? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas contándome ésos cuentos?

-Yo…

-Ni siquiera sé porqué te e pedido que vinieras… tendría que habérselo pedido a…

-Tal vez no debería haber venido…

-Puede

-Pues eso

-Pues vale

Entonces las chicas salieron del aseo dejándoles atontados por momentos…

-¿Jugamos? -dijo Ino-.

-S-si, claro -dijo Naruto intentando salir de su embobamiento-.

Después de unas cuantas partidas se despidieron de Naruto y regresaron a casa; allí pasarían el resto de la tarde. Una vez allí, Ino se adelantó y se metió en el piso. Mientras tanto, Sakura se despidió de Sasuke.

-Mañana iremos a apuntarnos al aeróbic, ¿te vienes con nosotras y nos apuntamos los tres? -dijo apoyándose en la ventanilla bajada del coche-.

-Vale -dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella y dándole un beso para despedirse-.

-¿Sobre qué hora nos recoges?

-Mm… no sé, cuando salga de trabajar te llamo…

-Vale -dijo acercándose para darle otro beso-.

Sakura se metió en el edificio, se acercó para mirar el correo y vio que en uno de los buzones, más concretamente en el de la casa de Shikamaru no aparecía la placa con su nombre; intentando quitarle importancia abrió su buzón y recogió el correo, se metió en el ascensor y subió hasta el piso. Una vez dentro se echó en el sofá y miró las cartas. Entonces Ino apareció por la puerta, ya se había puesto el pijama, y llevaba la bata de casa puesta encima.

-¡Ah! Ha venido el cartero…

-S-si eso parece… -Sakura no podía creer lo que tenía en sus manos… era una carta de Shikamaru-.

Era inevitable sentirse así… después del daño que le había hecho, después de todo el sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar, se atrevía a escribirle una carta, después de todos y cada uno de los problemas que le había causado, después de todo aún sentía algo por él. No sabía cómo reaccionar, había estado deseando durante bastante tiempo que hicieran las paces y que volvieran a estar juntos, pero aunque Shikamaru le dijera algo, aunque lo intentaran sería muy complicado empezar de cero y comenzar una vida nueva con él, olvidando todo. Aunque, entonces Sakura no sabía exactamente lo que sentía por él, sólo sabía que le atraía, pero, al final si es cierto eso de que el primer amor nunca se olvida, él le había ensañado a amar… y siempre supo que no encontraría a nadie que la hiciera sentir así, pero aún así lo intentó con Sasuke, sentía que lo podía conseguir, pero cada vez que recordaba a Shikamaru todo se venía abajo; y que vivieran en el mismo piso no ayudaba demasiado…

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué pones ésa cara? Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma… -Ino se acercó a Sakura y se sentó junto a ella-.

Ino en cuanto vio la carta también se quedó de piedra, no podía creerlo, debía ser un error, simplemente no podían creerlo…


End file.
